dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Bulma
(Dragon Ball • Z'') (''Kai • DBZ: Battle of Gods) | japanese = }} Bulma (ブルマ Buruma) is a Human, and a supporting character from the Dragon Ball series. Originally the deuteragonist of the original Dragon Ball series, Bulma was demoted to a supporting protagonist in the later Dragon Ball Z. She is the second daughter of Panchy and Dr. Brief, the founder of the Capsule Corporation, as well as the younger sister of Tights. Possessing remarkable intelligence from a young age, Bulma, much like her father, is a scientist, and the inventor of the Dragon Radar. She would later marry the Saiyan prince, Vegeta, and go on to have two children; a son, Trunks, and a daughter, Bra. Alongside Son Goku and Shenron, Bulma was one of the first characters introduced into the Dragon Ball series, debuting in the first chapter of the manga and episode of the anime. She has appeared in every Dragon Ball series to date, retaining a role as a significant character throughout her appearances, and is Goku's first, as well as one of his closest, friends.Dragon Ball chapter 1 Background Bulma was born to Dr. Brief and Panchy, 11 years after her older sister TightsTights was stated to be 16 in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, and Bulma was 5 at the same time. At the age of 5, Bulma already showed signs of intelligence surpassing her father, and even respected elderly scientists such as Omori. When Jaco and Omori were in need of money, Tights called upon her father for aid, and the entire Brief family visited Omori's island. Bulma, who was 5 years if age at the time, visited the island with them, and was initially wary of Jaco, due to never having seen an alien before. Interested in Jaco's spaceship, Bulma makes the necessary adjustments to fix the broken spacecraft, as deducing that the power source for the ship — sky gold — could be replaced with a metal that has a 'similar energy storage coefficient', such as copper. Jaco the Galactic Patrolman pp. 219-224 While speaking with Jaco himself, Bulma showed the Galactic Patrolman a blaster gun she had created on her own, and shot a beam of energy from the weapon towards the ocean. This impressed Jaco, who asked if Bulma would consider joining the Galactic Patrol, and she told him she'd give the matter some thought.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman pp. 225-226 At age 16, Bulma, like her older sister, graduated from University, and began her hunt for the Dragon Balls.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman pp. pp 230 Personality Appearance Abilities Equipment Part I Emperor Pilaf Saga Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga General Blue Saga Commander Red Saga Fortuneteller Baba Saga Tien Shinhan Saga King Piccolo Saga Piccolo Jr. Saga Part II Saiyan Saga Namek Saga Captain Ginyu Saga Freeza Saga Trunks Saga Android Saga Imperfect Cell Saga Cell Games Saga Great Saiyaman Saga World Tournament Saga Majin Boo Saga Fusion Saga Kid Boo Saga Interlude Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F Part III In Other Timelines In Other Media Movies Dragon Ball GT Video Games Character Creation and Concept Trivia * Despite being 40 during the Boo Saga, Bulma stated her age to be "38"Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. This would render her six years younger than her actual age of 44 Battle of Gods takes place four years after the Boo Saga, meaning Bulma would be 44 at the time of the movie, and two years younger than Goku. It is more than likely that Bulma — a vain woman — was lying about her age. * Bulma's last name is never actually confirmed. In the Japanese and dub, she is only ever referred to as "Bulma". The dub, however, implies her surname is "Brief", as Panchy, Bulma's mother, is referred to as "Mrs. Brief". In the Japanese, however, Panchy is simply referred to as 'Bulma's mother '(ブルマのママ Buruma no mama)Daizenshuu 7, 1996, and thus whether or not she has a surname remains to be seen. * In early Dragon Ball, Bulma was frequently exploited for the sake of ; bathing scenes, shower scenes, and panty shots frequently featured Bulma. Additionally, Bulma is the only known example in the series of completely exposed breasts. As the series became more serious, these moments faded out, fading completely after the Saiyan Saga of the early second half of the series. * According to the databook(s): ** Bulma's hobby is inventing. ** Bulma's favorite food is strawberries. ** Bulma's favorite vehicle is any kind of vehicle. Quotes References Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Scientists Category:Capsule Corporation Category:Siblings Category:Gun Users Category:Characters who have died and been revived